


Tearing at the Seams

by The_Bentley



Series: Changing Alliances [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pain, Pain Into Pleasure, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Maybe the best way to help out a Falling angel is to turn the pain into pleasure of the carnal variety.





	Tearing at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Fall

Aziraphale awoke, groaning as he arched his back, the pain in the space where his wings were when manifested on Earth’s plane piercing, his writhing jolting Crowley awake.

“What’s wrong?” asked the half-asleep demon who wasn’t aware enough to register what was happening.

“I think I’m Falling.” Aziraphale cried out as the pain worsened. He curled up instinctively in the fetal position. “No, please no. Exile to Earth is one thing, but not this.”

Crowley pulled himself upright. “You can’t be Falling. Hell doesn’t want you any more than Heaven does. We’re on our own side now.”

He took the angel gently in his arms, pulling him close to stroke his hair, wiping the tears from his cheek. Red hair touched blond as Crowley bent protectively over Aziraphale, puzzled and a bit frightened by what was going on. 

He had nobody when he Fell. If Aziraphale was, he was damn sure going to be there for him.

“Make love to me.”

“_What_?”

Please, Crowley? If this is to be, I want it to be well…” he blushed amongst his discomfort, the tears and the agonizing shooting pains. “Please, my dear. Turn the pain to pleasure?”

“I don’t know if I can.” But Crowley caved to the pitiful begging of his angel. 

Nuzzling in, he tentatively started kissing, working his way from Aziraphale’s forehead down his cheek, biting at his jawline before crushing his mouth on to Aziraphale’s in an extremely possessive kiss, his tongue flicking into Aziraphale’s mouth as he cried out again in pain. Hell was _not_ going to take _his_ angel. 

Grieving, Crowley’s eyes closed, unable to bear seeing the unshed tears shining in Aziraphale’s.

Clothes vanished; there was no time for much foreplay. He could tell the pain was getting worse, also the angel was developing a fever. Running a finger down his sternum, Crowley could feel the heat rising off his skin. 

Fuck it, why was this happening? Neither side wanted them!

Aziraphale writhed while burning, body curling up involuntarily as another wave of pain hit him. With effort, Crowley carefully shifted his love on to his back, encouraging him to wrap his legs around him. Kissing, biting, pretending this was a normal lovemaking session, Crowley lined up then pushed in, slowly, carefully as Aziraphale’s pitiful sobs turned to little sounds of pleasure. Maybe this _would _work.

Pausing a moment, he took note of the pain, which came in waves, while soothing the angel with kisses and whisperings of encouragement. The next wave came and he thrust hard in rhythm with those agonizing waves, helping Aziraphale override the sensation that his wings were being physically flayed from his body.

Crowley drove roughly into Aziraphale’s tightness, sweat rolling off both of them, encouraging Aziraphale to caress him, move back, _something_. But he remained passive, legs wrapped around Crowley, clinging to the intense feelings of sexual desire that kept the unfathomable pain at bay. His head swam, lolling to one side despite Crowley’s death grip on his curly hair.

“Crowley… I can’t do this…”

“Don’t you pass out on me, angel! Not after what you’ve asked me to do here. Don’t you fucking do it.”

A sharp slap stung Aziraphale’s cheek. He clung tighter to Crowley like the demon was his only hope, nails scraping bloody trails across Crowley’s back. Awkwardly, Aziraphale’s hips now rocked, keeping up with that manic rhythm, crying out as his wings were pulled one after the other from his back at the same moment he reached orgasm. His world exploded.

Crowley rolled over beside him. “Sit up, angel. Get out your wings because something’s not right here. I’d sense if you were now a demon, but you don’t feel demonic at all.”

“I can’t look, Crowley…”

“We need to.”

Aziraphale struggled upright, unfolding beautiful silver wings. He blinked, astonished. Crowley stared.

“Well, looks like you Fell to… Earth?” 

Crowley gritted his teeth against sudden agony in his own wings. “Get ready, angel. I think I’m about to join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max) on here was inspired to draw this wonderful art by this story. I'm sharing it here in the notes with the rest of you who read it. :)
> 
> https://tmg60max.tumblr.com/post/186913775566/so-when-i-read-tearing-at-the-seams-a-fanfic-on


End file.
